worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reviews
I wanted to comment on the skillset of each character: -Ivan: his Streetcleaner and Stigmata are a bit too situational (even with Shove and skills that push enemies, its rare to have your targets lined up that nicely) compared to the more straightforward and powerful Spear Tripleplus. Ivan also probably needs an upgrade for his punch skill, even if his main weapon is the spear (having punch skills that grant some utility like shoving enemies to put them in range of your spear or even inflicting status effects would be nice). Can't say much about his smoke skills since I haven't really used them. -Ysabel: Limb Crusher is kinda useless imo, the main attractive of Limb Breaker is that you can basically incapacitate an enemy during 3-4 turns (since they run away when Stunned and need to walk back after recovering), so reducing their movement kinda defeats the point of it (plus if you really wanted to, you could always use Vladmir/Vena to Stasis them instead); I feel that it would make more sense for Limb Breaker to cost 10 SP and inflict Lagged (for a cheap way to weaken melee enemies) and Limb Crusher to cost 15 and inflict Stun instead. The new Knife boost is really nice for stages were you're thrown into melee skirmishes since it gives you a lot of damage with low/no SP consumption. -Tevoran: Castigation is extremelly situational compared to all his other buff skills (particularly because its technically kinda RNG); I think that some other more useful options would be: increase defense and/or evade against Special Attacks since a lot of the more dangerous enemies are spellcasters, remove certain unique debuffs or decrease their duration, increase the duration of certain positive effects. -Oksana: overall pretty balanced, Sacred Burst may be a bit too strong (150% Sp.Atk for 14 SP) against grouped up enemies though (and with a second healer in Vera, it's pretty spammable). -Reynold: also pretty balanced, I think a movement+1 or increase jumping height skill would be nice given his short range, though it may also make him a bit too strong since right now he both hits really hard and is pretty tanky thanks to high HP and decent evasion. -Zofia: her Poison Grenade is too niche imo, you lose 50% Sp.Atk (which generally is somewhere between 10-20 damage) for 4 more SP compared to the regular Grenade and 100% Sp. Atk (30-40 damage) for 1 less SP compared to Molotov (which also has a bigger AoE), all for 30 damage over 2 turns, it's simply not worth it (Concussive grenade at least deals a little bit more damage, costs only 1 more than Grenade and can be very useful in the correct situation); being able to kill an enemy in one turn is generally better than having to wait an additional turn (since you have to eat an attack from them that you could avoid if you just killed them in one turn). Haven't tried the Mines but it seems to have potential in fights were you have space/time to prepare beforehand. -Martin: Embolden is a bit underwhelming, given that you generally want to save up enough SP to Encourage when you go on the offensive, I think buffing it a bit would be nice, maybe have it remove Hit/Evade decreasing status effects (Choking, Itch, Drunk) just like Celestial Drive removes Weakness? -Vera: overall pretty nice, I feel that Lock Blast is a bit too strong though, since it's possible to perma Stasis 2-3 enemies, which basically makes any group of melee enemies a joke unless they're immune to Stasis (just shove/push enemies into the Lock Blast AoE and they're basically not going to be able to do anything until they eventually die 2-3 turns later). Give her an accessory that grants extra SP regen and have Tevoran use Scold every now and then and she gets enough SP to Healburst too. Compare this to Vladimir's Stasis Dart which costs 11 SP and can only Stasis one enemy.